


emile and remy’s guide to making (last minute, panicked) cookies

by starsandroses



Series: all is merry and bright [10]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Recipes, Sanders Sides Holiday Month 2019, because it’s a recipe but Remy and Emile made it fun, holiday baking, kinda written in second person?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: two dorks vs an hour to make cookies for Emile’s brothers holiday party
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: all is merry and bright [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569862
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	emile and remy’s guide to making (last minute, panicked) cookies

**Author's Note:**

> day eleven of @sandersidescelebration’s holiday prompts, and today’s is: holiday baking!
> 
> you might be thinking. emily. isn’t there a number between nine and eleven. i will say no. ten isn’t real.
> 
> in reality, i had something written for day ten. hated it, and then went to a party last night and honestly had a good time, but when I got home it was past ten and I wasn’t going to get anything written. sorry
> 
> anyway, the recipe used here is one my family as used for years. shortbread cookies are really light and usually go well with tea so. it’s no wonder I like them. try the recipe out if you like to bake, just ignore the panicking remile parts!

Ingredients

-an invitation for the holiday party you brother and his fiance are hosting

-last minute panic

\- a cup of softened butter

-a cup of powdered sugar

-two teaspoons of vanilla extract

\- a fourth of a teaspoon of almond extract

-two cups of flour

-one, coffee addicted, a little stupid, husband that you adore with your entire heart

Steps

  1. as you’re getting ready for the party, check the invitation so you can add your brother’s new address into google maps. panic, as you see that the invite asks all guests to bring a dessert, and your husband didn’t tell you that part when he read you the invite
  2. mildy freak out, show you husband the invite, have him join you in freaking out
  3. run around the apartment, trying to find something you can make within the hour you have until you have to leave
  4. find the recipe for shortbread cookies one of you old patients gifted you. breathe a sigh of relief when you realize you can make it in time
  5. preheat the oven to 350 degrees fahrenheit, let the butter out to soften. take the cup of tea your husband offers you, and scold him for having coffee when it’s past six o’clock at night
  6. when the butter has softened, mix it with the sugar until smooth
  7. and both the vanilla and almond extract, mix, then add the flour
  8. push you husband lightly away as he tries to add his remaining coffee into the dough. run your fingers through his hair when he pouts. agree with him when he says he’s not pouting
  9. when the dough is fully mixed, roll it out. try to create figures from your favorite cartoons, and giggle as your husband tries to shape the dough into looking like his trademark sunglasses. when you both realize that the cutouts you’ve made are unrecognizable, resort to making stockings instead
  10. place he cutouts on a sprayed cookie sheet, and set a timer for ten minutes
  11. finish getting ready for the party- have your husband tie your favorite pastel blue tie, ‘help’ him put on the reindeer antlers you bought on the way home from work, and listen to your husband talk about the new items he’s planning on adding to his coffee shop after the new year
  12. when the timer is done, take out the cookies. stick a toothpick in a cookie- if it comes out clean, the cookies are done! if not, put back in the oven for two more minutes, then check with a toothpick again.
  13. when the cookies are done, throw them in the closest container you can find, then rush out the door.
  14. when you get to your brother’s and give him the cookies, smile at him when he comments about how the container feels warm, and lean over and kiss your husband on the cheek before sharing a knowing smile with him, and following your brother into the party. 




End file.
